The suicide love note
by caymarie1
Summary: this was inspired by The MOVIE bridge to terabithia and pete wentz 's attempted suicide. im not usuing any actual evets or real people in this story. no last names were used, and fall out boy is non existant in this story. it's a TRAGIC love story.
1. The Cafe'

This is the first story ive written ever and i know its not real good and i know i misspell some things. its still very short im still working on it. so it would be nice if you could review it and give me some pointers on how to improve...this was only INSPIRED by pete wentz & fall out boy...and the movie "bridge to terabithia" i'm not TECHNICALLY using real people because no last names are mentioned.

* * *

Pete has never actually...met angelina, but he's been daydreaming of her for a while now. he thinks to him self "a hot girl like her would never like a guy like me" She doesn't even realize he exists...or so it would seem.

Pete drifts off daydreaming again---Pete says hello to Angelina, she says hello back, then Pete comes back to the real world still staring accross the room at Angelina and David saying to him "hello...hello..HELLO?!? earth to Pete! is anyone in there?!"

Pete laughs and says "im fine dude, dont spaz out on me there."

David says "are you EVER going to ask her out? or are you just gonna keep sitting there drooling over her?"

Pete, still being very distracted by Angelina, with a very vacant look in his eye, says " ...huh?"

David sighs in frustraition and says "nevermind"

And Pete continues staring at Angelina. many minutes later however, Joe calls Pete's cellphone and invites him and David over.


	2. Surprise!

When they get to Joe's house, to Pete's Surprise, Christine is also there. Christine rushes over to Pete and says "Hi Pete! Happy Birthday!"

then, many other people jump out and yell "SURPRISE!!"

Pete smiles and laughs, then sarcastically says, "oh no, you didn't go and plan a surprise party for me did you Joe? then laughs again.

Joe turns on the the music at an obnoxiously loud level, and everyone is dancing and having fun, pete stops to pick up a drink from the table, he takes a few sips from it, and then goes back out to the middle of the floor to continue dancing. he begins jumping around to the loud rock music, he becomes very dizzy and his vision becomes very blurry, he stops and puts his hand to his forehead. and then he faints. Christie sees him faint and runs over to him trying to wake him up, yelling"somebody call 911! he needs help!"

Joe stops the music and immediately runs over to pete, while david gets out his cellphone and calls 911. The ambulance soon arrives and takes pete to the Emergency Room, where christie, joe, and david sit in the waiting room christie sitting on the edge of her chair waiting, waiting for someone to tell them wahts happened..wondering if pete is okay, wondering what happened to him. Joe sits silently in a corner, impatiently as the rest, waiting to hear from the doctor. David paces back and forth restlessly. Finally, the doctor comes out, with a grim look on his face, they could tell it wasn't good whatever it was the moment the doctor walked in the room.


	3. Dissapointment in Relief

The doctor says to them "We pumped his stomach and found traces of organophosphate, a poison commonly used in pesticides. had he gotten here five minutes later, he wouldn't have survived. we got most of it, but some of it made it through to his bloodstream. And he's in a coma." Christie begins to cry.

Joe says "Poison??! oh no...I" then joe sighs and says "I just had someone come over and spray the house for bugs today, some of it must have gotten on the glass he drank out of."

Christie says "what? but... none of us got sick!"

Joe says " i know...thats what confuses me..."

David ads to the conversation "you don't think someone tried to poison him do you?"

"i dont know" responds joe.

The doctor then says "We found too much in his stomach to be just from a residue off a glass."

Joe then says (with a bit of relieved sigh)"you mean it's not my fault?"...(then starts to sound worried again)"wait...then that means someone DID try to poison him!!!"

Christie says "but noone we has anything against pete, they would have no reason to have a grudge against him, he wouldnt hurt a fly! much less tick someone off enough to make them want to kill him"

The doctor interrupts them and says "where is his family?"

Christie says "He doesn't have a family..hes an orphan."

The doctor then says "he needs blood. too much of his is too contaminated by the organophosphate and if he doesn't get some of a family members blood, he'll die of blood poisoning"

Christie says "why can't you just take my blood?! i'll give him mine! i dont care what happens to me!"

The doctor replys "none of you have the right blood type"

Joe then says "well then FIND SOMEONE WHO DOES!!"

the doctor says "it would take too long to find an exact match, it would be too late by the time we did, and he would die a suffering death. ...he's in that room there points to room 665--once you all have a chance to say goodbye were goingto take him off life support, I'm sorry."

Christie bursts out into tears...and says--"is ther nothing you can do?!! i would do anything...even if it means sacrificing my own life!"

"theres nothing that can be done. i'm sorry" the doctor said while looking down at his clipboard once again.

christie continued sobbing, and fell to her knees her face hidden in her hands. David and Joe kneel down beside her holding onto her as she cried on david's shoulder. Joe helps Christie to her feet, and the three friends proceed into Pete's hospital room.


	4. A Stitch Away

Pete's appearance is shocking, he's pale. He's attached to what seems like 10 machines. This only makes Christie cry harder. Christie grabs his hand, holding onto it, sobbing, wishing she could hear his voice just one more time. He's cold, and barely breathing, his heart hardly beating, but beating nontheless.

she says to him "I'm sorry Pete..I..just..wish..I..." and can't continue speaking because she just can't catch her breath from crying. the doctor stands over by the machines, and looks over to Joe. He looks down to the floor, and a single tear falls from the corner of his eye. the doctor presses 3 buttons and switches 2 switches down, and the machines go silent one by one. Pete breathes one last shallow breath. Christie sobs, her head on his chest, saying "im sorry pete..im sorry..i love you...please..." then her tears freeze as his chest begins to rise and fall again. with her head to his chest, she hears his heart beat. she thinks shes hallucinating or something and begins to cry again.

Pete says weakly "christie?" Christies tears freeze once again and she looks up to see pete's eyes open. she quickly grabs ahold of his in a tight hug that would seem to suffocate anyone. infact it...kinda did..Pete coughs, christie loosens her grip a bit and says "sorry"

The doctors jaw drops in amazement as he simply says "impossible".

Joe and David, shocked to say the least, happily join in Christie's suffocating hug.

Pete, a bit confused says "what...cough...happened"

Joe says to Pete "you were dead!"

Pete, Shocked, says "what?...no..i mean...im not dead now am i?"

Christie says "no, but you were. You stopped breathing, your heart stopped beating."

David adds "The doctor said you were gonna die from blood poisoning, and that there was nothing that they could do."

Pete says "Blood poisoning? but.. how..the last thing i remember i was at the party."

Christie says " you took a sip from drink and fainted, and we called 911. Someone tried to kill you by spiking your drink with poison."

Pete said "who????"

Christie replyed "we don't know...but im sooooo hapy youre okay!!!" while still wiping the tears away from her eyes.


	5. The Carpal Tunnel of Love

Pete was okay, he was going to live. but he was still sick and needed to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, after which he was released & went on with his normal everyday life again. Few days after his release he runs into Angelina while walking around town, literally. Pete walks around a corner and bumps into her. Her purse falls and its contents all over the sidewalk.

Pete continually says "I'm sorry" while trying to help her clean up the mess.

"Don't worry about it" she says with a smile, "It's really no big deal, I'm a clumsy person anyway..".

Pete smiles and nervously laughs. Angelina looks up and says "Hey! I've seen you before! At the cafe on bleeker street. You're always there with your friends." she says "I'm angelina"

Pete says "I know"

she says "what?"

Pete quickly corrects himself (hoping she really didn't hear him) "uh...I'm Pete"

she laughs and says "well...hello Pete, nice to meet you. I've got to go right now. Wanna meet me at the cafe tomorrow?"

Pete surprised and in a little bit of shock says "Are you asking me out? 'cause if you are..thats my job."

she replys "yes I am asking you out, but if anyone asks, I'll tell them you ask.". They both laugh and Pete of course agrees to go out with her. They meet at the cafe and all goes well, They date for many months and Pete falls on love.(WRITERS BLOCK AGAIN) He one day decides to go over to her house and purpose to her.


	6. Last Resort

He knocks on her door, there is no answer. Pete starts to walk away, but hears a crash inside. Pete is worried and goes inside to see if shes alright, but when he gets to the living room he finds her kissing with david, her shirt on the floor. She stops and looks up to see Pete standing in the doorway, looking as if his heart had just been ripped out.

David says "PETE?!?!!"

Pete turns away and runs back to his car, accidentally dropping the ring on her doorstep.

Angelina runs after him yelling "no! Pete! wait! come back!" but it was too late, pete was already gone. It begins to rain as she looks down at her feet to see the ring sitting on the ground.

Meanwhile, Pete drives away to a cliff, where he stops and gets out and sits on the edge of the cliff, in the pouring rain looking down, crying. He stands up and starts to jump over the edge, when he hears a female voice call out

"no! Pete! don't jump!!" he turns around to see that it's Christie.

He responds "why? i have no rason to live. I was going to purpose to Angelina, and you know what? I walked in on her and David making out! her shirt was off! I've been in love with her and the whole time she's been doing David. I just put my heart out there to be butchered. The whole time, one of my best friends has been sleeping with my girlfriend, and I was completely clueless."

Chritie slowly walks twoards him and grabs his hand and says "you still have me and Joe. And you have many other reasons to live. Don't let some whore ruin your life. You're a great guy and shes just to stupid too realize that. She doesn't deserve you."

Pete looks over the edge and sobs. He turns around and hugs Christie, crying on her shoulder, asking, "What did I do wrong?"

Christie says "Nothing, you did nothing wrong, now come on, were both gonna get sick if we don't get outta this rain."

So they both go to Christie's house. Where they spend the night watching MTV, Playing XBOX & eating pizza.


	7. 8 in the Morning

They both fall asleep on the couch. And wake up the next day when Pete's cellphone rings. Groggily, Pete answers it,

"hello?"

The person responds "Hey Pete, I'ts Joe. Where are you? I was just at your house and you weren't there.".

Pete responds "I'm at Christies house"

Joe sounding a bit surpised/shocked says "Christie's House??!? at eight o'clock in the morning??!?"

Pete stands up (causing Christie to roll off the couch onto the floor) and says "EIGHT IN THE MORING?!!!"

--Christie(haven fallen onto the floor) says "OWWW!!!!!"--

Pete hangs up with Joe and helps Christie up off the floor. Christie then asks "ughh...what time is it?"

Pete answers " 8 am"

Christie (in the same shock Pete was in a few moments ago) responds "WHAT?!"

Pete says "I know. I guess we both fell asleep last night...I gotta go, my dog's probably torn the house apart looking for his dinner."

Christie says "okay I'll see you later then".

Pete goes home, feeds his dog, eats froot loops for breakfast and proceeds to check his MySpace messages--"new messages"--he clicks on his inbox.. it's from Joe. It reads-

"_im coming over at around 12:30...what happened with you and christie? huh? ;) lol_"

Pete looks at the clock, it's 12:37pm. someone knocks on the door, Pete answers it, its Joe. He rudely walks in as soon as Pete opens the door, saying

"What happened between you and Christie last night? whatever happend, you better hope Angelina doesn't find out!"

Pete replys "NOTHING happened, we stayed up all night watching tv and playing video games. And as for me and Angelina...we're through. i caught her cheating on me...WITH DAVID!! I almost jumped off a cliff and killed myself. But Christie Stopped me."

Joe sits there a moment, in shock, at the fact Pete almost commited suicide. Then says "why would you want to kill yourself over Angelina?"

Pete responds "Because i felt like i had noone left in the world. I wanted to die because my heart is already dead. I was going to purpose to her yesterday. I feel like she ripped out my heart and tore it into a million pieces. I'm lost without her."


	8. Rumours and Love come hand in hand

Several weeks go by, his broken heart slowly mends over time, Pete spends most days hanging out with Christie, and the rest with Joe. He and Christie are becoming very close as friends, Christie is in love with Pete, but its starting to kill her inside because she can't tell him her feelings, for fear that, if he doesn't feel the same way about her, it will wreck thier friendship. Christie starts to become more and more depressed, Pete has no idea why, hes just been having fun being friends.

People, after a while start to treat Pete differently, in an unfriendly way, almost as if some, are afraid of him. Pete, however, is clueless as to why though. One day when Joe comes over to Pete's house, Joe tells Pete about a rumor he's just recently heard about Christie. It's not good. Joe tells Pete that Christie has been going around telling everyone that Pete raped Angelina, and tryed to rape her. Pete Says to Joe

"WHAT?!? I never did that. I would never do that. but wait..Christie said this? no...she wouldn't say something like that about me..."

and pauses for a moment and asks.."would she?"

Joe answers "not unless she was mad at you about something.."

Pete goes over to Christie's house to talk to her about what he's just heard. He knocks on her door, she answers the door. She notices pete has a confused and aggrivated look on his face and invites him inside. They both sit down on the couch, and he asks her

"Did i do somehting to make you mad? Did you tell everyone that I tried to rape you?????"

Christie looks at Pete, her eyes wide open in shock and says "NO! why on earth would you think I would say such an awful thing about you behind your back like that...who did you hear this from?"

Pete replys " Joe told me he heard it from someone at the cafe, I didn't think you would do that, but I didn't know who to believe."

Christie grabs Pete's hand, looks him in the eyes and says "I would never do that to you. I..." she pauses,

and Pete asks "you...what?"

Christie shyly replys "I love you"

They move closer, and closer, untill thier lips meet. They passionately kiss one another. And they start to go further than just kissing...But Pete begins to think about exactly whats happening, he stops, stands up, and says

"Oh my God...I'm so stupid. I actually believed you, This is exactly what you wanted me to do, you're trying to frame me. I cant believe you would do this."

Christie then says to Pete "No Pete..I didn't..I-"

And he interupts her and says "NO! I trusted you! and you stabbed me in the back. Some friend you are."

Pete abruptly goes home, leaveing a heartbroken and confused Christie sitting alone on the couch.


	9. Last Phone Call

Several days pass, Pete sits at home, sitting in front of the TV alone, angry, hurt & insecure. The phone rings, Pete doesn't answer. The phone rings again, Pete still refuses to answer. The Phone rings one last time, Pete answers it aggrivatedly "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

An indistinct and unfamiliar voice says to him "It was Angelina, Spreading rumours, Telling lies. Trying to ruin your life, trying to kill you. yes, shes the one who poisoned you. Because she was jealous of the gil who had your love when she didn't. Christie is innocent, And she needs you, Now. Before its too late."

The voice hangs up, and Pete feels a tremenous wieght drop in his stomach, as if something terrible has just happened, he immediately calls Christie, but when there is no answer, he panics and gets in his car and rushes over to her house to see if she is alright.

Once he gets there he sees an envelope stuck to the front door, it has his name written on the front. he opens it and it reads --"_I wasn't lieing. I do love you. More than you will ever know. But I can't take living life this way anymore, Life isn't worth living anymore. Goodbye_."

Pete drops the letter and frantically tries to open the door, but it's locked.

He beats on the door yelling "Christie!! Christie!!". He tries to kick the door open...nothing.

so he breaks a window, and climbs through. He searches the house for Christie. The living room, the bedroom, the bathroom, then the kitchen...he finds Christie on the floor, in a pool of her own blood, with a knife sitting on the floor beside her. It's too late, Shes slit her wrists and bled to death.

He screams out "NO!!!!!!" then falls to his knees and begins to cry

"Christie!! no! no! no!"

He sits on the floor holding Christie's lifeless body sobbing "No!...Christie! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you. Please come back!!!" But sadly, Christie isn't coming back.


	10. Fallen into Darkness

That weekend, at Christie's funeral Joe looks at Pete, and asks him

"hey...are you okay?"

Pete responds "It's all my fault. I didn't believe her, I got so mad. And I just left her there. It wasnt her, It was Angelina. And I was too quick to wrongly accuse her. She told me she loved me, but I didn't believe her."

Joe says to Pete "No..Pete..Don't blame yourself for any of this. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyones FAULT."

Pete says to Joe "But.. it WAS my fault." and then Pete walks away before Joe could say anything else.

Pete sits home alone in the dark, his thoughts becoming overwhealming. He's fading farther into the darkness, days & weeks pass and he becomes more and more depressed by the day, nothing changes fr the better. A doctor gives him a bottle of anti-depressants, But he refuses to take them. He feels he deserves to suffer for what he's done. So the bottle sits on his nightstand by his bed, not to be used, not to be touched. The days for him become darker, and the nights become longer. So there he sits on the couch, his dog laying at his feet, he thinks to himself "Life Isn't worth living without her here."

Joe knows Pete is depressed, and decides to call him to try and cheer him up, theres no answer, so he's worried and goes over to Pete's house anyway. He and Pete talk for a while, and Joe asks Pete yet again "are you okay?"

Pete responds "no I'm not, I still feel like it was all my fault Christie killed herself. I can't sleep and I can't help feeling like I have no pupose here, I want all to be over, I want to die."

Joe says to Pete "No Pete. Things will get better. I promise."

Pete responds "No..I don't think they will get any better."


	11. Unbearable Heartbreak

Days pass, Pete still sits at home alone in the darkness, he's reached a dangerous level of depression, by now his thoughs have become too overwhealming. His heart is broken in a million pieces, so many pieces it can't be put back together. half of who he was is buried with Christie. He sees the full bottle of anti-depressants sitting on his nightstand, he can't stop himself from thinking of suicide. He takes the bottle in his hand and says "after this it will all be over, after this there is no turning back." He takes the entire bottle. Then sits down at his desk and writes a letter. He feels the medicine start to effect him as his heartbeat slows. He stands up after writing the letter, and faints.

Joe Had decided to go over to Pete's house that day to try and cheer him up again. He calls on the way to Pete's house, there is no answer. Joe starts tot hink of what Pete had said when he was over there last time. He knows something is wrong.

He gets there, and Sees that Pete's car is in the driveway, so he knows he's home. He knocks on the door, no answer again. Joe attempts to open the door, and it's unlocked, so he walks inside. He finds Pete passed out o the bedroom floor, the empty medicine bottle on the desk, the letter in hs hand. Joe tries to wake him, but he's barely alive, hardly breathing at all. Joe calls 9-1-1 but Pete dies in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, and is pronouced dead on arrival.

The letter he left behind reads--

"_It was too much, it wasn't the same without her. I Loved Christie, but I didn't realize it till she was gone. She was my best friend, but I didn't believe what she said. For what I did, she died. Because of a rumor, life couldnt be the same again. I can't take it anymore. FRIENDSHIPS LOST AND WON, SECRETS AND LIES, LOVERS TORN APART FOREVER, FROM TEARS AND HEARTACHE. IN THE END IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU DID THEN BUT WHAT YOU DO WITH YOUR LIFE NOW. WITH TWO LIVES ENDED, TWO ARE TOGETHER AGAIN. SECRETS KEPT ARE LIES TOLD, BUT SOME SECRETS WERE MEANT TO BE TOLD_."

* * *

okay...well at least theyre together now...right...hmm...okay you guys obviously dont like it cuz you dont review it.. :( 

I just started that new story i said i would write. it's called "heart on my sleeve" it only has two chapters...but i like where it's going so far! R&R it!

REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...


End file.
